Incondicional
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Una reina resfriada, un buque en altamar y un camarote lleno de snowgies. No importaba que o como, a pesar de sus errores en el pasado, Hans siempre estaría allí para cuidar de la persona que había descongelado su corazón. Este fic participa en el reto inagural "La pareja que más me gusta" del Mundo Frozen. Viñeta Helsa. Canon AU.


Viñeta de 1000 palabras hecha especialmente para el reto inaugural del foro Mundo Frozen, _"La pareja que más me gusta"_. Helsa, desde luego.

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de uno de los míseros y adorables snowgies que aparecen a continuación, solo de mi obsesión por Frozen. D:  
**

* * *

 **Incondicional**

* * *

—¡Achú!—el estornudo de Elsa resonó con fuerza dentro del pequeño camarote.

Dos pequeñas bolas de nieve se materializaron en el aire antes de convertirse en un par de muñequitos, con grandes ojos negros y patitas anchas. Las diminutas criaturas soltaron una risa antes de caer sobre el edredón de su cama y correr a esconderse en algún rincón de la estancia.

Unas cuantas risitas más resonaron desde distintos puntos de la habitación.

La joven suspiró. Un resfriado era lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. En altamar, a bordo de uno de sus navíos reales y con aquel desagradable balanceo de las olas que no hacía sino empeorar su malestar.

—Parece que la reina se levantó con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy—dijo una voz burlona a su lado, provocando que bufara con molestia.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron de manera gélida en el pelirrojo, que de pie ante la mesita de noche mojaba un paño en un cuenco con agua fría.

—Nadie le ha pedido opinión al respecto, Westergaard—musitó enfurruñada—y será mejor que deje de hablarme con ese tonito condescendiente, sino quiere que vuelva a congelar sus botas justo donde está.

Por toda respuesta, Hans dejó escapar una risa arrogante y exprimió el trapo que estaba sumergiendo.

Un diminuto muñequito de nieve, salido de no sabía dónde, hizo aparición en el acto y saltó dentro del tazón salpicándolo todo. Refunfuñó por lo bajo al sentir las mangas de su camisa y parte del abdomen empapados.

Por el rabillo del ojo, captó como la reina de Arendelle mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha ante tal acción.

Aquellos seres en miniatura, llamados _snowgies_ por Su Majestad, eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza. No habían dejado de aparecer en toda la mañana y varios de ellos ya se habían colado en las afueras del camarote, haciendo travesuras por todo el barco. Si la muchacha no dejaba de estornudar, pronto se verían repletos de ellos y el buque terminaría hundiéndose.

De manera que él mismo había dejado a sus hombres a cargo en cubierta para ir y encargarse personalmente de la situación.

Cuidadosamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y colocó el paño encima de la frente de la rubia, cuyo rostro estaba sonrojado a causa de la fiebre. Inconscientemente movió uno de los mechones platinados que se habían escapado de su desarreglada trenza.

Resultaba irónico pensar que en aquel instante, estaba cuidando justamente de la persona que intentara matar hacía un par de años.

El tiempo le había hecho reflexionar en sus errores y el pago por ellos había consistido en prestar sus servicios como almirante al reino que una vez intentó usurpar. Elsa tenía un corazón generoso al haberlo aceptado en sus tierras, incluso después de lo que había hecho. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecido por ello.

Y ese momento, justo cuando volvían a Arendelle de una encomienda diplomática en otra nación, era otro de los tantos en los que permitiría que sus acciones hablaran por si mismo.

—Ya me siento mejor—musitó la soberana esbozando una ligera sonrisa que le quitó el aliento. Aquel gesto hacía que se iluminaran por completo sus facciones, añadiendo más belleza, si es que eso era posible, al níveo rostro—. ¡Achú!—volvió a estornudar.

Esta vez, tres _snowgies_ surgieron para corretear encima de ambos, uno de ellos llegando a prenderse de la solapa de su saco.

Suspiró resignado. Elsa rio y acunó a uno de los pequeños en la palma de su mano, observándolo con ternura. Al menos ella le encontraba el lado divertido a la situación. Después de haberle llevado un té para el resfriado y hacer que bajara su temperatura, nada quedaba sino hacerle descansar hasta que arribaran al puerto.

—Vuelva a dormir, Majestad. Cuando despierte estaremos en Arendelle—le dijo—. Y espero que de verdad haya mejorado o la princesa Anna es capaz de hacer que me corten la cabeza—añadió con marcada ironía, recordando las muchas amenazas que había recibido de la mencionada para advertirle que cuidara de su hermana.

—Odio que seas tan formal cuando estamos solos, Hans—la platinada dio un pequeño bostezo y volvió a tenderse en su lecho, con el trapo humedecido todavía en su frente—. Sabes que yo solo lo soy contigo cuando me haces enojar…

Cerró los ojos dejándose vencer de a poco por el cansancio. El _snowgie_ que sostenía en su mano se escurrió hasta el hueco de su nuca y él lo tomó para impedir que molestara el descanso de la gobernante.

Tendría que sacar a todos los que estaban allí sino quería que la despertaran. Supuso que los colocaría en las bodegas del barco o algo por el estilo. Afortunadamente no faltaban muchas horas para llegar a su destino y con suerte la reina dormiría por el resto del trayecto.

En silencio la observó. Su respiración se había vuelto acompasada y su semblante pacífico.

Cualquiera que viera en aquel segundo a la mítica reina de las nieves, no pensaría en ella como una criatura poderosa. Lucía tan indefensa en ese estado.

Estando seguro de que dormía profundamente, se agachó a un lado de la cama e inclinó su cabeza hacia la suya. Su boca rozó los labios adormecidos de la joven, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica se deslizaba por su columna con aquel contacto.

Los sentimientos que tenía por ella habían surgido sin quererlo. La convivencia y la dulce forma de ser de Elsa habían calado profundamente en su corazón; el mismo que creyera que estaba congelado. Tal vez algún día reuniera el suficiente valor para decírselo o se limitara a callar. Pero sin duda jamás se apartaría de su lado, porque había descubierto que era feliz aun si solo permanecía como su fiel almirante.

Un escalofrío lo sacó de su ensoñación. El inquieto _snowgie_ que acababa de atrapar hurgaba feliz debajo de su manga.

Con discreción, se dispuso a buscar al resto de ellos para salir de ahí.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Helsa + snowgies = ¡Puro amor!

Adoro a esas cositas con locura y tenía que incluirlas en algún escrito con la parejita. :D Aquí, Hans se ha arrepentido una vez más de sus acciones y llegó a enamorarse de la reina. En verdad quiero creer que alguien como él puede redimirse a pesar de las cosas terribles que hizo. D: Y con ayuda de alguien tan noble como Elsa pienso que puede ser posible. n.n

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta humilde viñeta y de paso, los invito a unirse al foro Mundo Frozen si es que no lo han hecho ya. Parece que vamos a tener retos temáticos muy interesantes para Julio. ;D


End file.
